PROJECT SUMMARY: The long-term objective of this Bioengineering Research Partnership is to extend the work begun during the initial funding period (2000-2006) to improve access to the pedestrian environment for people who are blind and people who have low vision. We propose a set of 36 studies in 28 research and development projects across three broad programs of research. This work ultimately will lead to improved safety and efficiency of travel in today's most challenging pedestrian environments, and indirectly to improved quality of life of individuals with blindness and low vision. The three programs of research are 1) Strategies for enhancing street crossing at roundabout intersections, 2) Nonvisual cues and training for wayfinding at complex intersections, and 3) The role of vision and audition in street crossing. Methods of investigation include behavioral studies and R&O activities in lab and street settings, with many of the studies involving assessing the performance of various components of the street crossing task and identifying variables associated with safe and efficient street crossings. Our specific aims are to document the perceptual information that is available to pedestrians with varying degrees of visual impairment and the extent to which individuals can use this information to reduce risk and enhance the efficiency of street crossings, and to develop and evaluate technologies and training that can facilitate safe and efficient street crossing by individuals with blindness and low vision. RELEVANCE: The work of the partnership supports the public health goals of Healthy People 2010. Our work will aid in meeting the Healthy People 2010 goal of reducing the proportion of people with disabilities reporting environmental barriers to participation in home, school, work, or community activities. Our work is ultimately focused on the reduction of environmental barriers for persons with visual impairments. It also will improve the visual and hearing health by helping clinicians to develop more appropriate rehabilitation services, another goal of Healthy People 2010. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]